The present invention relates to a ventilation system for use on motor vehicles such as automobiles, and more particularly to such a ventilation system including an air spoiler or an aerodynamic stabilizer attached to the body of the motor vehicle.
Aerodynamic devices known as air spoilers for motor vehicles are mounted on the body of the motor vehicle for adjusting a coefficient of drag (C.sub.D) and a coefficient of lift (C.sub.L) which are indicative of drag and lift forces, respectively, developed on the car body as it moves through air. The air spoilers are effective in stabilizing car maneuverability for an improved high-speed running performance and also in preventing foreign matter from being attached to a front windshield while the motor vechile is running. The air spoilers have heretofore been used solely to improve aerodynamic characteristics of motor vehicles.